Living Dead
by Missa Catlover
Summary: After a tragic accident, the Jellicles are greeted by the living dead. Can the Jellicles help them before their time runs out, and they remain ghost forever?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own CATS._

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

All the Jellicles knew that Munkustrap and Demeter were meant for each other. No matter how much terror they faced in their lives, they would be there for each other. The Jellicles knew that if one of the mates died the other would too but not literarily. One would die mentally and physically while the other one would be alive just die mentally. The chance came and went many times to see if this was true, the Jellicles hoped that neither one of the mates would die. But what the Jellicles didn't know was that in a few days an event of terror will happen and test Munk's and Dem's love, and put depression on another young Jellicle.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I know it is small, and probably boring, but it will get better I promise! I just couldn't delete this part so I put it as a prologue. Please continue reading and reviewing!


	2. A Day of Fun, Happiness and Sadness?

_A Day of Fun, Happiness and . . . Sadness?_

It was about two weeks till Halloween, the kittens' favorite holiday, well at least the toms' favorite holiday. The days were getting shorter and colder. The Jellicles knew that Halloween was the day that the souls and spirits of the dead rose again and walked the world once more. The Jellicles never believed that any of their former Jellicles will hunt the world, because they believe that Jellicles are reborn after death.

On a cold partly cloudy day, Munk took Jemima outside the junkyard to show her some good hunting grounds.

"Munk I'm starving! When are we going to get there?" Jemima complained to her brother as they walked.

"We're almost there." Munk laughed "Just wait a few more minutes."

"'A few more minutes!'" Jemima yelled "By the time we get there I'll have died of starvation!"

Munk laughed then replied, "It's just over this hill."

"I'm too tired to climb a hill." Jemima complained "And my paws hurt!"

"Do you want me to carry you there?" Munk asked

"That would be very nice." Jemima answered climbing onto Munk's back.

"Hold on tight." Munk replied running up the hill and down, Jemima almost screaming Munk's ears off as he ran down the hill very fast.

At the bottom of the hill Munk dragged his paws in the dirt to help him stop. Once he finally stopped Munk notice that Jemima was grapping his fur very tightly almost pulling it out and was shacking like a leaf.

"Jem, you can let go now." Munk stated "We stopped."

Jemima opened her eyes and slowly let go of her brother's silver fur.

"I knew that." Jemima replied sliding off Munk's back. "And in case you were thinking it, I was not scared."

"Sure you weren't." Munk stated with a big grin on his face.

"I was not scared . . . I was just nervous." Jem replied

"If you were nervous you wouldn't have pulled my fur out." Munk explained

"I still wasn't scared . . . I was just very, very . . . . . . Ok fine I was scared! There are you happy now?" Jemima explained

Munk laughed then replied, "Why don't we get something to eat."

"Yeah so you can make fun of my hunting skills." Jemima growled meanly staring at her older brother.

"Fine then since I'm not really hungry, I'll go back to the junkyard, and you can stay here and get some food." Munk explained starting to walk off.

Jemima thought for a while. 'He wouldn't leave me by myself, would he?' She questioned herself she looked over at where the silver tabby was headed and saw that Munk was about one fourth of the way up the hill Jemima ran up the hill as she yelled. . .

"NO wait, Munk don't leave me!"

"Jemima calm down, you'll scare the mice away." Munk replied facing to his yelling sister. "Why are you so worked up today?"

"Well this is my first time this far away from the junkyard." Jemima replied

"We're not that far away." Munk stated

"Yes we are I can't even see the junkyard from here!" Jemima explained almost shouting.

"Quiet! I think I heard something." Munk replied, placing a paw on his sister to stop her.

"What did you hear?" Jemima asked curling up beside Munk, as he searched the area.

"It sounded like a human walking but I don't hear it anymore." Munk replied

"Maybe we should head back to the junkyard?" Jemima asked slowly standing, as Munk nodded, and they started their way to the junkyard.

As they walked Munk heard the human once again. Munk turned his head to the small group of trees when he finally saw a human, dressed in ginger, holding a gun in his hands. Munk stopped in his tracks as Jemima kept walking. Munk notice that the hunter was pointing the gun at Jemima.

"Jemima look out!" Munk yelled running to his sister, just as the hunter pulled the trigger.

Jemima saw the hunter but it was too late. The next thing she knew that there was a loud sound as if someone fell to the ground, and then she felt pain on the side of her head as everything went black.


	3. A Day of Sadness and Death

_A Day of Sadness and Death_

"Jemima, wake up dear." A female voice called.

Jemima slowly opened her eyes to see a Gumbie queen sitting next to her, "Jenny, where am I?"

"You're in the junkyard." Jenny replied.

"Where's Munk?" Jemima asked looking around for her brother.

"Jemima there's something that I need to show you, but I'll show you tomorrow when you'll be more rested." Jenny explained about to leave the room, "Get some sleep dear."

Jemima lied down as Jenny left the room. Jemima thought of all the things Jenny would want to show her. After a while Jemima finally fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

Jemima woke up and it was almost noon. She slowly got out of bed, and walked to the door. Jemima slowly walked out of the door, as the sunlight nearly blinded her.

"I was just coming to wake you." Jenny stated walking to the young kitten.

"Jenny, where is everyone? The junkyard is empty." Jemima questioned, looking around the barren landscape.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Jenny answered walking to the entrance of the junkyard.

Outside the junkyard the Jellicles were waiting patently, as Jemima walked forward the ugly smell of death slowly got stronger. Jemima knew what the place was, she asked Munk about it years ago, and he told her it was the Jellicle graveyard.

The Jellicles step aside clearing a way for Jemima and Jenny. On the ground in the center of the circle were the dead bodies of Munkustrap and Demeter.

Jemima was confused at first, and looks back at Jenny. Jenny had her head down.

"I'm sorry Jemima. You were asleep for about two days, and during that time . . . Munk survived the trip here but by the time we got him to the junkyard it was too late to do anything . . . he died shortly after." Jenny explained holding back her tears.

"What about Demeter?" Jemima asked

"After Munk died, she became unstable. Bomby and I tried to help her, but nothing we did help. She couldn't stand the pain anymore, so one night she stabbed herself in the chest. The next morning we found her dead." Jenny explained.

Jemima looked at the dead couple and slowly walked over to them. They were both bloody around the chest; deep holes were surrounded by the bloody mess right near their hearts. Jemima stared at them for a while as the Jellicles still standing in a circle watched Jemima's every move.

The Jellicles all had tears in their eyes. Jemima fell to her knees and let her tears fall.

The Jellicles all turned to their cat form and howled their sad song, shortly after Jemima joined them. As they howled a bright white light formed around Munk and Dem.

Jemima and the other Jellicles paused and watched as the light got brighter and bigger. Jemima ran over to Jenny and watched as the bodies of the dead couple slowly disappeared. Once the light cleared the grounded was empty expect for two tombstones engraved with the deceased couple's names.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. A Miracle of Ghost

_A Miracle of Ghost_

A sad week passed by slowly. The once happy Jellicles are now all sad. Instead of smiles there were frowns. The kittens seem to be the only ones to be close to happiness. Above the playing kittens sitting on the car trunk, sat the Gumbie cat.

"Jenny." a red queen called running to the Gumbie cat

"Bomby, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing it's just that the junkyard is so different since . . . " Bomby struggled to say the rest of her sentence, as she closed her mouth and lowered her head.

"I know what you mean." Jenny replied as the red queen wiped away some tears.

"How's Jemima doing?" Bomby asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm worried about her." Jenny answered "She just lies on her bed and cries. She hasn't left her room for a week, and she barley eats."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Bomby asked

"Yes, but she never replies, just lays there with tears in her eyes." Jenny explains

"She probably blames herself for their deaths, since Munk died saving her." Bomby stated as Jenny nodded.

"If something doesn't change soon and she's still like this I'm sure that in the next week she'll die." Jenny explained.

Bomby's eyes widen, "We can't lose another one. If we do we'll never see happiness again." Bomby replied.

"Only a miracle can save her." Jenny replied

"Can't we do anything?" Bomby asked

"I'm afraid not." Jenny replied looking away from Bomby, as the red queen lowered her head, as more tears fell.

_

* * *

_

In a small room in Jenny's den lied a small kitten, whose body was almost nothing but skin and bones, tears falling down her face.

"Jemima." A soft ghost like voice called "Jemima"

Jemima sat up and looked around but found no one. "Who's there?" she asked, fear slowly surrounded her small body.

"It's me," the voice replied

"Who are you?" Jemima asked

But before the voice could answer, screaming was heard from outside. Jemima left the room and walked outside. All the Jellicles were staring at the entrance as The Rum Tum Tugger ran to the junkyard with something in his mouth.

"Tugger what are you doing?" Bomby asked, approaching the running tom.

"I was visiting my humans when I saw the morning paper and ran it down here." Tugger explained pointing at the newspaper.

"What's the important article Tugger?" Old Deuteronomy asked sitting on the tire.

Tugger opened the newspaper up and pointed to the article.

"Ghost Cats Spotted!" Jenny replied reading the headline loud enough for Old Deuteronomy could hear it.

"What dose it say?" Old Deuteronomy asked nicely

"It says that two cats visited a human and walked through the wall and were see-through. It also says that the humans believe they are Jellicles but they're not sure." Jenny replied

"There's also a picture but it's hard too see." Bomby stated

Jemima, who was standing by the door listening finally step forward, the Jellicles, let her through to see the newspaper. Jemima stared at the article skimming through it, and then looked at the picture. She looked down and saw a caption and read it to herself.

"There's a caption here." Jemima stated as Jenny came closer and looked at the caption.

"It says that the picture is of the two ghost cats." Jemima explained, looking at the others than back at the picture.

All the Jellicles that looked at the picture finally saw the ghost cats.

"Those cats look very familiar." Jenny relied as Old Deuteronomy walked forward to see the picture.

"They look almost like . . ." Old Deuteronomy started

"That's why I brought it." Tugger interrupted.

"Who do they look like?" Bomby asked not really paying any attention

"They look exactly like Munkustrap and Demeter." Old Deuteronomy finished.

The Jellicles stared at the picture and agreed with their leader, the ghost cats looked exactly like Munkustrap and Demeter, but there was a possibility that they might be other cats.

The Jellicles discussed about the ghost cats a little more than stop and try to enjoy the rest of the day.

Jemima sat near the top of a junk pile, Munk's favorite place, and watch the Jellicles. She found herself staring outside the junkyard near the entrance, as she stared she saw two moving objects but couldn't tell who or what they were. As Jemima stared at the two objects she noticed that they were heading right to the junkyard. Jemima slid down the junk pile, and walked over to Old Deuteronomy.

"What's wrong Jemima?" Old Deuteronomy asked, watching as the small kitten approached, and sat down beside him.

"I was just wondering if it is possible to be rejected from the Heaviside." Jemima questioned, looking down at the ground.

"It maybe possible, but I never seen or heard it happen." Old Deuteronomy replied, "Is there something else wrong?"

"Well, there are two figures coming to the junkyard and I don't know who or what they are." Jemima explained pointing to the entrance.

The other Jellicles, who overheard the conversation between their old leader and the small kitten, stopped whatever they were doing and watch the entrance to the junkyard.

Old Deuteronomy and Jemima walked up to the entrance of the junkyard, closely followed by the rest of the Jellicles.

Just as Jemima said there were two figures heading to the junkyard as they got closer the Jellicles started to recognize the figures.

"That article is true." Jenny stated

Old Deuteronomy nodded and walked up to the entrance, but the other Jellicles stayed put.

The figures have reached the entrance and went through.

"Well, it is nice to see you two again." Old Deuteronomy greeted. "Everyone, we have a surprise." Old Deuteronomy replied to the Jellicles as the figures step to his right side.

"Munk?" Tugger questioned, looking at the silver ghost tom.

"Dem?" Bomby questioned, looking at the golden ghost queen.

The two ghost cats nodded their heads.

"But you two are supposed to be dead. How can you be alive?" Bomby asked

"We're not alive," Munk answered, "We're ghost."

"Why are you ghost?" Jenny asked

"Because it wasn't our time to die." Dem answered

"The Heaviside Layer rejected you?" Jemima questioned walking forward

"Yes." Munk answered.

"Your ghost forever?" Jemima asked, tears slowly clouding her eyes.

"No, we're just ghost until we prove that we deserve to be alive again." Munk explained.

"So you two really are ghost?" Jenny questioned.

"Well we're not really ghost." Dem replied, "We're more like living dead."

"Do you know what you have to do to be alive again?" Bomby asked

Dem looked up at Munk, "We don't exactly know what were suppose to do." Munk replied, "The Everlasting cat told us that when the time was near we would know."

"When did you two become living dead?" Tugger asked

"About a week ago." Dem replied

"Alright everyone, I think that enough questions for today. Night will be here soon." Old Deuteronomy explained, as the Jellicles cleared out and went into their dens.

"Don't worry we will help you become alive again." Old Deuteronomy replied to the two ghost cats.

"Actually, I think we're suppose to help you out." Munk explained, as Old Deuteronomy nodded and walk to his den.

_

* * *

_

Jemima lay on her bed unable to fall asleep. She quietly left the den, and sat on the tire. Jemima stared at the moon for a while until she felt something cold coming to her. Jemima looked around but saw nothing but junk piles. She was facing the junkyard when she felt something behind her. Jemima slowly turned around and saw a see-through silver thing. She almost fell off the tire, but the thing grabbed her and pulled her up.

"That was close." The silver thing stated

"Munk?" Jemima questioned, as the silver ghost nodded.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," Munk replied, "That seem to happen a lot."

"Well you're a ghost now, and ghosts are scary." Jemima explained

"Yeah, I know, it's just that sometimes I forget." Munk replied, looking down.

"How do you forget?" Jemima asked, looking confuse up at the silver ghost.

"I don't know, I just forget." Munk answered. "Probably because it still feels like I'm alive."

"Aren't you tired?" Jemima asked

"Jemima, I'm not alive I don't need to sleep, or eat." Munk explained, smiling down at the small kitten.

"I knew that." Jemima replied, trying to hide her mistake.

"Sure you did." Munk laughed

There was a silence between the two, as Jemima looked back up at the moon.

"Jemima, are you alright?" Munk asked staring at his little sister

"Munk . . . " Jemima started looking down, "I know you're a ghost and not alive, but . . . can I still touch you?" Jemima asked slowly

"What do you mean?" Munk questioned

"Like can I touch you without my hand going through you?" Jemima asked

"Come here." Munk replied as he wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Munk I can't hear your heart beat." Jemima stated

"That's because I'm dead, I don't need a heart beat." Munk explained

Jemima was silent as her ghost brother held her in his arms.

"Munk . . ." Jemima stuttered

"What is it Jem?" Munk questioned

"Well since you're dead have you lost you scene of touch?" Jemima asked

"Short of," Munk replied

"What do you mean by 'short of'?" Jemima asked

"Well I can feel the things around me, and touch things. I just can't feel pain." Munk explained

"You can't get hurt?" Jemima questioned, looking up at him.

"I though I was the one who forgot I was a ghost." Munk stated, looking down at his sister. "Yes Jemima, I can't get hurt, you can scratch me and nothing will happen."

"If you can't feel pain, then what do you feel when people scratch you or a built goes through you?" Jemima asked

"I'm not really sure, it's really hard to explain, but all I know is that I can feel some things." Munk explained as Jemima looked up at the moon.

"Jemima are you alright?" Munk questioned, worried about the small kitten.

Jemima looked down but didn't reply

"Is something bothering you?" Munk asked

"I was just wondering; if you are the one that was calling me when I was in Jenny's den earlier today?" Jemima questioned

"I was." Munk replied as Jemima looked up at her ghost brother, "I didn't like to see you crying."

"You didn't answer me." Jemima stated

"I know, I was going too, but Tugger interrupted, so Dem and I decided to come back to the junkyard." Munk explained

"You and Dem have been ghost ever since you died. Why didn't you ever come back till now?" Jemima asked, as the silver ghost lowered his head.

"I don't know why, I guess because we wanted things to calm down before we return." Munk explained, looking at the small kitten.

Jemima looked back up to the moon.

"You look tired." Munk stated as Jemima looked away from the moon and to her brother

"I'm not tired." Jemima yawned half asleep

"Why don't you go to bed." Munk stated, with a small smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to be lonely?" Jemima asked

"No, Demeter's around here somewhere." Munk explained looking around

"Alright then, goodnight Munk." Jemima replied

"Night Jem." Munk sighed as Jemima jumped off the tire and headed for her den, once in bed she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's note: This is the third chapter, the middle of the story. This story is entered in MistoFan10's Halloween contest. Please read and review.


	5. A Day of Fright and Terror

_A Day of Fright and Terror_

The next day was cold and cloudy. Most of the Jellicles left the junkyard and went to their humans' houses.

Jemima, Tugger, Jenny, and Old Deuteronomy are a few of the others stayed with the ghost cats. Jemima felt alone though since all the other kittens left the junkyard, and most of the time she couldn't even find her ghost brother and mate. Of course after an hour of searching she would fine them on top of a junk pile watching the junkyard and the area around it, but the next day was different.

The next day Jemima looked everywhere but couldn't find Munkustrap or Demeter anywhere. She walked around in circles looking for them, but failed.

"Jemima, will you stop already. You're making me dizzy." Tugger stated holding his sister still.

"Sorry, but I can't find Munk and Dem anywhere." Jemima replied

"I think I saw them early this morning." Tugger explained

"Where did you see them?" Jemima asked

"They were heading to the entrance." Tugger replied, "But before you go running off you should talk to Jenny."

"Fine." Jemima sighed and walked off to fine Jenny.

Jenny was napping on top of the car trunk.

"Jenny." Jemima called, waking the Gumbie cat.

"Jemima, is there something wrong?" Jenny asked sitting up and looking at the little kitten.

"I can't fine Munk and Dem anywhere. Tugger said he saw them earlier heading to the entrance." Jemima explained

"That's when I last saw them." Jenny stated

"Thanks Jenny." Jemima replied lowering her head, as she stared at the floor.

"Jemima, I sure they're fine. They're probably just walking around and well be back shortly." Jenny explained placing a paw around Jemima's shoulder.

"I know." Jemima replied removing Jenny's paw and walking away.

"Jemima," Jenny sadly called as she watched the sad kitten walk away, "I hope she'll be alright?" Jenny questioned loudly to herself.

_

* * *

_

Jemima slowly walked to the entrance of the junkyard. She stared at the entrance for a while.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Jemima stated to herself as she exit the junkyard and walked to the streets of London.

None of the Jellicles knew that young Jemima had left the safety of the junkyard and was now on her own in the city of London.

Jemima walked down the sidewalk, carful of the humans walking everywhere and all the fast moving cars in the street. After a couple hours Jemima gave up walking down the crowded streets, and walked into a dark alley. The alley was as dark as the dark night. As Jemima slowly walked down the alley she could feel her heart beat faster and faster, she looked around but couldn't see anything. She heard a sound of growls and stopped in her tracks. The young kitten's heart was pounding so hard and fast that it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. As she stood there glowing red eyes slowly came out into sight. Jemima knew once she saw the eyes that they didn't belong to a cat. As the young kitten stood there three more pairs of eyes came and the growls grew louder, as the eyes of the pollicles came closer to the young terrified kitten. The red eyes closed in, but Jemima was smarter than she looked and ran for her life out of the alley and back to the safety of the junkyard.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at the junkyard rain slowly fell down to the ground below. Munk and Dem entered the junkyard. They were heading to their den when their task was interrupted.

"Munkustrap! Demeter!" Jenny yelled, running over to the ghost couple.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" the silver tabby asked as the Gumbie cat caught her breath, while the gold and black queen looked over his shoulder.

"Where were you two at?" Jenny questioned, glaring meanly at the silver tabby.

"We were just walking around the city," Munk replied.

"Well Jemima was looking for you two the whole day, and now we can't find her!" Jenny shouted. A argument started between the Gumbie cat and the silver protector. As a golden queen tried to stop the arguing cats, Jemima ran into the junkyard. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. The young kitten fell to the wet ground, gasping for breath.

"Jemima," Munk called concerned for the small kitten, as he ran over to her side, followed by the Gumbie cat and a golden queen.

"Jemima," Jenny called, trying to see if the young kitten was alright. Jenny carefully picked up the small kitten and ran to the hospital.

The Jellicles waited patiently to hear about how the young Jemima was doing. Hours went by and the Jellicles still waited. Their eyes were droopy, and their bodies were tired. The Jellicles waited, and waited, until finally at dusk they gave up. The Jellicles went to their dens, sure that the young Jemima was in good paws. Only two cats waited outside the hospital.

"Munk, I'm sure Jemima's alright," Demeter stated, concernedly looked up at her ghost mate.

"I know," the silver tabby sighed, staring down at the wet ground. "It's all my fault,"

"Munk, it's not your fault," Demeter replied. "She's the one that left the junkyard alone, without telling anyone,"

"True, but she was looking for us, that is why she left," Munk explained, looking at the golden ghost. There was a silence between the ghost couple, as they looked at each other. Demeter had nothing more to add and even if she did, she knew that the silver tabby would not listen.

"I'll be on the tire if you need me," the golden queen stated as she walked past the silver tabby and headed to the tire. Munk watched her leave then looked back at the wet ground.


	6. A Secrete is Told

_A Secrete is Told_

The next day the junkyard was quite, the sun was bright, with barley a cloud in the blue sky. The Jellicles were taking their afternoon naps, while the ghost couple watched from the top of a junk pile. The silver tabby noticed a young kitten curled up in front of the car trunk.

"Jemima," a voice called, from behind the small kitten. "Jemima are you okay?" the voice asked, placing their paw on the small kitten's shoulder.

Jemima slowly uncurled herself and slowly looked up at the cat that spoke to her. "Munk, what are you doing here?"

"I guess that means you're alright," the silver tabby replied, sitting beside the small kitten.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jemima sighed, looking down at the ground.

Munk looked concernedly at the small kitten. The silver tabby wrapped his arms around his sister's body, tightly holding her, as he placed his head against her's. "I'm sorry Jemima," Munk whispered into the small kitten's ear.

"What do you mean?" Jemima asked, breaking the embrace, and looking up at her ghost brother. "What are you sorry about?"

"It's my fault you were hurt,"

"No," Jemima shouted as the silver tabby looked at her with a confused look. "It's not your fault. I'm the one that left the junkyard without telling anyone,"

"That's exactly what Demeter said," Munk mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

"Well, she's right," Jemima stated, as the silver tabby looked at the small kitten. "I wasn't even hurt, I was just really tired from running and being scared half to death,"

"What scared you?" Munk asked, already guessing what it was.

"I went into an alleyway and saw some eyes that looked like Pollicle eyes, so I ran back here as fast as I could," Jemima answered.

"That's exactly why kittens don't leave the junkyard without an adult!" Munk stated, with a raised voice.

"I'm not a kitten anymore," Jemima pouted.

"Yes, but you're still young and unable to protect yourself," Munk stated.

"I guess you're right," Jemima mumbled, looking back down at the ground.

The silver tabby embraced the small kitten, and placed his head on top of her's. "Do you know what tomorrow night is?" Munk asked, whispering in the small kitten's ear. Jemima slowly shook her head no. "Tomorrow night is the human holiday called Halloween," Munk replied.

"What's Halloween?" Jemima asked.

"It's the one night of the year when all the sprites of the dead walk the earth again," Munk explained. "It's also the last night me and Demeter have,"

Jemima looked up at the silver tabby, breaking the embrace, as she asked. "What do you mean your 'last night'?"

"When the sun rises after Halloween night our time as being ghost will be over." Munk explained. "After that sunrise Demeter and I will be dead and gone forever,"

"Do you know what you and Demeter have to do to be alive again?" Jemima asked, still looking up at the silver furred ghost cat.

The silver tabby looked down, and nodded his head. "Yes, we learned about it last night, right before the sunrise."

"What is it?"

The silver tabby looked up at the small kitten. "We have to save the junkyard and our fellow Jellicles from being destroyed by Macavity," Munk whispered in to the kitten's ear so the other Jellicles couldn't hear.

Jemima was silent as she hugged her silver furred ghost brother. "Why are you keeping it a secret from the others?"

"I don't want to worry them," Munk stated, looking down at the small kitten. "Besides, we already told Old Deuteronomy earlier this morning,"

Jemima looked up at the silver tabby, and then tightened her embrace on her ghost brother.

The rest of the day was peaceful and quite, but the next day was completely unmoral, for the next day was Halloween.


	7. The Uneasiness Air of War

The Uneasiness Air of War

The sun rose on Halloween, like another day, but the air felt uneasy. Houses were decorated with scary creatures, and realistic dummies covered in fake blood. The Jellicles felt uneasy as dark clouds slowly covered up the bright sun. Jemima was probably the most uneasy, for she knew the secret event that will happen tonight.

A silver tabby sat on top of a junk pile, with a golden queen beside him. They watched the Jellicles panic inside themselves, as the Jellicles wondered why the air was so heavy. The ghost cats waited for the sunset, when they knew the Hidden paw would destroy the Jellicles once and for all.

The Jellicles panic increased as the day went by slowly, and at last the sun began to set. The silver tabby stared at the surrounding area of the junkyard, looking out for the ginger tom.

"Munk," Demeter called, placing a paw on the tabby's left shoulder. "Everything will be fine. There is no need to worry,"

"No need to worry?" Munk shouted, looking at the golden queen. "Demeter tonight Macavity is going to attack and kill everyone, and you're telling me not to worry!" Munk shouted with anger in his voice, as the golden queen turned away as she walked away from the silver tabby, and looked down at the Jellicles below. "Demeter," Munk called, anger disappeared from his voice, but the golden queen ignored him. "Dem, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Munk started, looking at the golden queen. "Your right, there is no need to worry, everything will be fine,"

Demeter looked up at the silver tabby, as he put his head down. She slowly padded over and rubbed her head against the silver tabby's left shoulder, as she purred softly. Munk nuzzled the top of the golden queen's head as he purred softly. The silver tabby turned his head towards the entrance of the junkyard. Purring stopped from the tabby ghost, as a low growling sound grew.

"Munk," Demeter called, looking up at the growling silver tabby. "What's wrong?"

"Macavity," Munk answered, looking down as the golden queen cringed. "He's here," Munk sighed, looking back at the army of black cats, marching closer to the junkyard.

"We should tell Old Deuteronomy," Demeter stated. The silver tabby looked at his mate and nodded, and then he looked back at the approaching army as he stood and slowly disappeared as his golden mate did the same.


	8. Life or Death

_Life or Death_

The ghost cats appeared a few yards away from their old leader.

"Old Deuteronomy," Munk called, approaching a junk pile near the front of the junkyard, where the old cat walked towards, with a golden queen following him.

"Munkustrap, Demeter, what's wrong?" Old Deuteronomy asked, looking at the ghost cats, as he stopped in his tracks.

"Macavity's on his way here, with about twenty hencecats," Demeter answered, standing beside the silver tabby.

"We need to get the kittens out of the junkyard," Munk added.

"How far are they from here?" Deuteronomy asked

"About a quarter of a mile away," Demeter replied.

"That may not be enough time," Old Deuteronomy stated to himself. "I'll go tell the others, and at least get the kittens to a safe place,"

Munk nodded his head, as the old leader went to the tire to warn the Jellicles. The ghost cats watched the leader leave then went towards the entrance to await the ginger tom and his army, as the darkness of night slowly swallowed the junkyard.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Two ghost cats are guarding the Jellicles," Macavity sneered, entering the junkyard. "Anyways, let's just get this fight over with, I have other plans," Macavity explained as he lunged at Munkustrap, but went right through the silver ghost. "Well, this is interesting," Macavity sneered, looking back at the ghost cats. "Tell me Munkustrap, how do you expect to kill me when you are dead,"

The ghost cats stood staring at the evil cat unsure of what to do. The ginger cat smiled evilly and then turned to the Jellicles, who were grouped together around the tire, kittens in front of the old leader, with the queens in front of them, and the toms on the outer layer. Macavity summoned up his magic ready to fry the Jellicles, but before he could strike he was attacked twice. The ginger tom turned around, but saw no one, but his hencecats, who stood about eight yards behind him. The ghost cats had disappeared. Blood ran down the ginger tom's back and right arm from deep scratches. Macavity searched for his attackers, but the only cats he saw was the group of Jellicles, and his hencecats.

"I know you're here!" Macavity yelled, hoping they would show themselves. The Jellicles watched as Macavity was attacked again. Deep scratches formed on his face, chest, arms, and back. The ginger tom still couldn't find his attackers. "Cowards!" Macavity yelled after his hencecats as they ran out of the junkyard, scared to face the ghost cats. He growled as he turned to the Jellicles. "Show yourselves!" Macavity yelled, getting dizzy from the large amount of blood he lost. The ginger tom stumbled around the yard looking for his invisible attackers. Macavity was attacked over and over again. It seems that the attackers would not stop until Macavity died. The fight continued long into the dark night, the only light coming from the partly clouded moon, and some nearby street lamps.

"Munk and Dem are attacking him like they don't have another day to," Tugger stated out loud, but quite enough so only the Jellicles could hear.

"That's because they only have tonight," Jemima replied, as the Jellicles turned around and looked at the small kitten, with confused faces. "Munk told me that at dawn they will be gone forever, but it they defeat Macavity before dawn, they will be alive again.

"That would explain it," Tugger mumbled. The Jellicles watched as the ginger tom was attacked over and over again, but yet Macavity still stood. Then the attacks stopped. "Wait a minute, what happened?" Tugger asked, as the other Jellicles asked the same question. The Jellicles looked around confused, the ghost cats were killing Macavity, but they all of a sudden stopped.

"Why did you stop? You were defeating me, and you stopped," Macavity yelled, looking around the junkyard. "Now you chose to show yourselves!" Macavity hissed. The Jellicles looked up at where Macavity was looking and saw sitting on the junk pile near the top, was Munkustrap and Demeter, but as they looked at the two ghost cats they noticed that something was different about them.

"It looks like they're," Tugger started.

"Disappearing," Jemima finished.

"Yeah, that," Tugger mumbled.

"The sun will be rising soon," Old Deuteronomy stated.

The ghost cats stayed on top of the junk pile for awhile, and then they disappeared again. Around Macavity there were flashes of silver and gold attacking the ginger tom over and over again. After a few minutes the ghost cats had stopped attacking but stood in front of the of a junk pile, to the left of Macavity, but before the Jellicles could see how the battle finished, a bright white light covered the junkyard, blinding the Jellicles. After a few moments the light slowly dimed, once the Jellicles could see they looked around for Munkustrap, Demeter, and Macavity.

"Look there!" Jemima gasped. The Jellicles all looked at the center of the junkyard to see three figures come into view. The Jellicles slowly and carefully approached the bloody bodies.

"Jenny, are they dead?" Bomby stuttered, looking at the bloody bodies of Munkustrap and Demeter, than at the Gumbie cat.

"I'm not sure," Jenny sighed. "They defeated Macavity right when the sun rose," Jenny stated, approaching Munk and Dem's bodies, which were a few feet away from Macavity's, and checked their vital signs.

"Jenny," Jemima called, as the Gumbie cat stood up and looked around at the other Jellicles, and then taking a deep breath.

"I have good news, and bad news," Jenny slowly started.

"Tell us the bad news first!" Tugger yelled, standing beside the red queen as he interrupted the Gumbie cat.

"As I was saying, that bad news is that,"

"They're dead, aren't they," Tugger interrupted.

"One more interruption form you and you're going to regret it," Jenny growled at the tom.

"Fine, I won't interrupt anymore," Tugger replied.

"The good news is that," Jenny started

"I thought you were going to tell us the bad news first," Tugger interrupted again, as the Gumbie glared at him. "Sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Tugger mumbled, as he hid behind the red queen. Bomby just rolled her eyes at the coward, she called her mate.

"Anyways, the good news is that Macavity is dead," Jenny stated.

"Then let me guess, the bad news is that Munk and Dem are dead," Tugger uttered, stepping out from behind the red queen.

"No Tugger," Jenny replied. "The bad news is that Munk and Dem are badly wounded, but they're alive,"

"Then why didn't you tell us that in the first place?" Bomby asked.

"I would have if Tugger would have stopped interrupting me," Jenny replied.

"But how did Munk and Dem get hurt?" Jemima asked. The Jellicles looked at the small kitten, and then looked at the Gumbie cat.

"Well," Jenny started as she looked at Munk and Dem's bloody bodies. "It looks like the blood came from the wounds that they had when we found them dead, only not as sever,"

Munk and Dem were then taken to the hospital, were the Gumbie cat treated their wounds.


	9. A Day of Happiness

_A Day of Happiness_

The next day Munk and Dem have woke up.

"You two should go back to sleep, your souls have been through a lot," Jenny explained, watching the silver tabby roll over and fell asleep.

"What about Macavity?" Demeter asked.

"He's dead, Dem. Now go back to sleep," Jenny replied, leaving the room as the golden queen fell asleep. As the Gumbie cat left the room, a small kitten entered the hospital. "Jemima, is there something wrong dear?" Jenny asked, looking at the small kitten. Jemima shook her head no, and looked down to the ground. "Munk and Dem are sleeping, dear." Jenny stated. "They have been through a lot,"

"I know," Jemima sighed.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm positive that they are going to be just fine. They just need to get there strength back," Jenny explained. "Why don't you go play with your friends?"

"I was, but they're not playing fair," Jemima sighed.

"Alright, let's go settle this then," Jenny replied, placing a paw on the kitten's shoulder and walking her out of the hospital, leaving Jelly in charge.

The Gumbie cat settled the problem with the kittens and went back to the hospital. Jemima was worried for her brother, and didn't feel like playing; instead she sat on the tire and watched the other Jellicles go along with their day.

Hours went by, and the sun was a few hours away from setting, but the small kitten still lay on the tire, watching the peaceful junkyard. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore, Macavity is dead and can no longer threaten the Jellicles' lives.

"Jemima, are you alright?" a voice asked. The small kitten looked to her left and saw a silver figure lay down beside her.

"Munk, shouldn't you be resting?" Jemima questioned.

"I've been resting all day," Munk replied, looking at his sister.

"Are you glad that's you're alive again?" Jemima asked, looking down at the tire.

"I'm glad but it feels weird,"

"What do you mean?" Jemima questioned, looking up at her silver brother.

"I can feel my heart beat, but when I was a ghost I couldn't feel it," Munk explained.

"I'm glad you're alive," Jemima sighed, resting her head against her brother's shoulder. "Munk?"

"Yes," Munk sighed, looking at his sister. "Jemima, what's wrong?"

"It's just that ever since you killed Macavity last night, I have this weird feeling that someone is watching me all the time," Jemima slowly explained.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Munk replied, looking down at Jemima, as she looked up at him. "Macavity probably became a ghost and walks around the junkyard,"

"I guess so," Jemima sighed as her eyes slowly closed.

"Have a good nap, Jemima," Munk whispered, looking at his sleeping sister, then at the other Jellicles relaxing in the afternoon sun.


	10. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The Jellicle tribe survived, and is thriving. Macavity can no longer threaten or kill another Jellicle life. Munkustrap and Demeter are no longer ghost, and can live the rest of their lives in peace. All the Jellicles can live in peace, for they no longer live in fear of the Hidden Paw.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Thus this ends the story of how two ghost cats saved the Jellicles from being destroyed by the Hidden Paw. Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review!


End file.
